I'm Not
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: My first Victorious fic. Oneshot. Trina looks back in the past and wonders if she's really as talented as she thought.


_**A/N: Though there aren't so many fans of Trina, she's my favorite character so I decided to write a fic about her. It's told from Trina's point of view. The parts in italic are flashbacks.**_

I'm Trina Vega. I think you know me, from Hollywood Arts. I'm very talented...or that's what I thought. You see, since I was 7 I liked acting and singing. I used to climb on the sofa and start to sing some song I heard before. My parents have always told me I sing good. My sister Tori, however, never said something, just stood there watching. I didn't say anything, thinking she's just too amazed by my voice to say something.

"_So what do you think?" I asked as soon as I finished singing in front of my family._

"_You were amazing,Trina!" said my father, while clapping. Though his eyes were saying that he wasn't exactly telling the truth._

"_Yeah, when you're older you could make a good singer!" said my mother. She looked like that too. Tori wasn't saying anything, she was just staring. I was expecting to hear something from my 6-year old sister but it didn't come. But, after my parents compliments, I thought that Tori liked it so much that she didn't know what to say so I took it as a compliment._

When I was 10, I entered the school's Acting Club. It's a club in my old school. My parents were friend with the president so she got me in, telling me that I was good enough, though she didn't even test me or something. That made me think I was an awesome actress. When there were plays, I used to audition for every role I wanted, though they barely choose me like...3 times. But I still acted like I'm the best in the class, because I was the only one who wasn't tested to enter the club. But, I don't know why, nobody there spoke to me. Almost never. And when they did, there weren't really nice words. When I complimented them they always responded with "Yeah, whatever." Ah, I remember those kids, Mike and Emily.

"_I did it! I did it!" I shouted happily after I won a role in a play. Then 2 kids from the club, Mike and Emily, came to me._

"_Hey,Triny." said Mike._

"_Actually it's Trina." I corrected him. How could he not remember my name?_

"_Whatever. Don't be so happy that you got the role. It's not your merit." he said._

"_What are you talking about? And why are you so mean to me?" I asked as I was getting really mad._

"_Oh c'mon Triny..."_

"_It's Trina."_

"_You know you have **no** talent. You only got in the club because your parents are friends with the president. You don't know how to act **or** sing." Emily said. I was almost crying._

"_Shut up! You're just jealous of my pure talent!" I yelled then walked away angrilly._

When I was 13, I still thought I'm the best. Big mistake. Everybody hated me. They always said mean things to me and even hurt me. Yes, that's right. Me, Trina Vega, I was bullied as a child. That girl Tiffany...she was the worst out of them all.

"_Hey,baby-Trina." Tiffany said as she walked to me._

"_I'm not a baby, Tiffany. Now excuse me, I have to go to class." I said, trying to get rid of her._

"_Why are you acting like this?" she said pulling me next to her._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You know...acting like you're number 1, like you're the best here..."_

"_Because I know I am. My parents always say that." I said. It was true,right?_

"_Oh please!" Tiffany said as she started laughing a bit._

"_Oh just leave me alone!" I shouted and tried to go but she stopped me._

"_Oh, is little Trina crying?"_

"_No, I'm not, just leave me alone!" I yelled trying to hide my tears. She pushed me and I fell into the bin. Now my body was full of garbage and I hate garbage!_

"_Bye-bye, baby-Trina!" she laughed as she left._

I told my parents I wanted to go to a new school. A school where they weren't jealous of me and accepted that I'm talented and be my friends.

"_How about Hollywood Arts?" said my mom as I was listening. "I think it's suitable for you."_

"_Yay! Yes, I'm going!" I said._

"_You're lucky, the principal was my classmate and best friend, so I'm sure she'll get you in."_

"_But I could have gotten in by myself as well, right?" I asked._

"_Sure."_

"_Okay."_

I got into Hollywood Arts when I was 15. I thought this was going to be amazing. Everyone was going to respect me and see I'm really talented. But things weren't different though. Those kids weren't nice to me and aren't nice now either. Robbie is scared of me. Just because sometimes I'm angry with him, that doesn't mean I'm always willing to hit him.

"_Hey Robbie." I said. "I want you to..."_

"_Don't hurt me, please!" he said as he ran away. I stared there, confused and hurt._

And Cat. Every advice I give her, she always takes it as an insult.

"_How was I?" Cat asked after she finished singing a song._

"_Good. But you need to sing a little louder." I said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled._

"_No,no...I said you sang good, just that you can do something to make it better."_

"_Why don't you just slap me in the face?" she yelled again then left. I just stared in confussion and rolled my eyes._

Jade is very mean. She always says I'm not talented.

"_Argh! Could you stop singing?" she yelled at me. "You suck!"_

"_What did you just say?" I yelled angry._

"_What you just heard. When are you going to understand that you can't sing? Oh, and your acting stinks too. And by the way, you have **no** talent!" she yelled._

"_Oh yeah?" I yelled as I pushed her a bit. Then she grabbed my shirt and spilled her juice under it. I pushed her and she fell into the bin, the way I did when I was younger. Then I walked to the bathroom to clean my shirt._

Beck's not really nice to me either.

"_Attention everyone!" I shouted. "I'm holding my next awesome show tomorrow! Don't miss it!"_

"_Oh, could you just shut up?" he yelled at me. "I can't hear anything beside your annoying voice!"_

My only friend is Andre. Though I don't know if he's my friend anymore. He just doesn't talk to me. He used to do it but now he doesn't. I secretly have a huge crush on him. The only reason I act like I don't know his name is because I want him to notice me.

"_Hey, Andy." I said._

"_It's Andre." he corrected me. "What do you want?"_

"_Are you free tonight?"_

"_No, I'm not." he said. I was still trying to smile as I walked away. I felt like he didn't want me around him._

And, lastly, Tori. She's my younger sister by one year. I thought she was my best friend until recently. She got into Hollywood Arts recently. It's because one night I had to do a show but something went wrong and she had to do it for me. She was amazing and Andre told her she should go to school and she accepted. It was hard for her at first but now she's fine. She's WAY finer than me anyway. Now, to get back at the best friend thing. Yeah, she was always a nice sister to me, she even wrote a song for me on my birthday, though I didn't really appreciate it. I'm still sorry for that. But always at school, she doesn't talk to me, she just stays with her friends and ignores me when I try to talk to her.

"_Hey Tori." I said as I sat next to her at lunch._

"_Sorry Trina, I don't have time. I must go. C'mon Cat." she said grabbing Cat by the arm and walked away as I stood there eating alone._

A few moments ago I was walking with Tori to home.

_Now I'm walking with her to home when a song came in my head. It's "Pieces" by Sum 41. I started singing it._

"_**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**"_

"_Trina, Trina, stop please! You're embarassing me!" yelled Tori as I stopped._

"_What?" I yelled as we got home. "Why are you saying that?"_

"_Because you sing horrible!" Tori yelled but then she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh Trina,I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."_

"_Save it!" I said as tears were filling my eyes. I ran to my room leaving Tori there feeling guilty._

Now I'm in my bed crying. Tori mad it clear to me. I suck. But I'm still going to act like I'm good,so people won't laugh at me, though I'm not. My parents's voices come to my mind.

_You were amazing Trina!_

_When you're older you could make a good singer!_

_We love you, and you're very talented!_

No, I'm not.


End file.
